Emma's New Neighbor
by baloochie
Summary: Emma has a new neighbor. It's one of her bigest enemies. Will he make her life horrible or will they fall in love?
1. The neighbor from hell

_Manny and Emma are walking home from school.  
_  
Manny: Em do u mind if I come by your house for a while to do some study?  
  
Emma: Sure, I might have to babysit though, so if I do it might be kind of hard to get any studing done.  
  
Manny: Oh, well I'll just come over and if you have to babysit I'll leave.  
  
_Emma and Manny are two houses away from Emma's house.  
_  
Manny: Em, u didn't tell me anyone was moving in next door. Do u know who they are?  
  
Emma: I didn't even know anyone was moving in next door.  
  
Manny: I hope its a really hot guy.  
  
Emma: All u think about is guys.  
  
Manny: Yeah, I know, I can't help it.  
  
_Emma and Manny are inside of emma's house.  
_  
Emma: Mom, I'm Home!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: Oh hey em, manny.  
  
Manny: Hey Mrs. Nelson.  
  
Spike: I haven't seen you here in a while Manny, I'm sorry Manny but we are going to our new neighbor's house for dinner tonight.  
  
Manny: Oh, I just came to study for a little while.  
  
Spike: Ok, but you'll have to leave at about 4:30.  
  
Manny: Ok Mrs. Nelson.  
  
Emma: Mom have you met the new neighbors yet?  
  
Spike: Yeah she's a single mom with a son about your age and she has a daughter a little younger than you.  
  
Emma: Did you get her son's name?  
  
Spike: No, I'm sorry Em.  
  
Emma: Ok, well Manny and I are gonna go to my room.  
  
Spike: Ok well I'm gonna go to the store to get something really quick, I'll be back in a little bit.  
  
Emma: Wait, where's Jack?  
  
Spike: He is spending the weekend with your Grandma Nelson.  
  
Emma: Oh, ok, well see you in a few minutes mom.  
  
_LATER  
_  
Spike: COME ON EMMA. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!  
  
Emma: COMING MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: So how do I look honey?  
  
Snake: You look wonderful. How do I look?  
  
Spike: you look great!  
  
_At the neighbors house  
_  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
Lady: Coming! Hi My name's Rose and this is my daughter Theresa. My son's upstairs, he should be down in a minute.  
  
Spike: Hi, my name's Christine, but I belive we've already met, and this is my husband Archie and this is my daughter Emma. I have a son named Jack but he is with my mom for the weekend.  
  
Rose: Its very nice to meet you Archie and Emma.  
  
_They Shake hands_  
  
Rose: Come on in, excuse the mess, we aren't finished unpacking yet.  
  
Spike: Wow, you have a very nice house.  
  
Rose: So where do you guys work.  
  
Snake: Well Christine works at a salon and I teach at Degrassi.  
  
Rose: Oh you might teach my son he goes to Degrassi, what about you emma do u go to Degrassi.  
  
Emma: Yes Ma'm.  
  
Rose: You might know my son. SON GET DOWN HERE THE NEW NEIGHBORS ARE HERE!!!!!!!! Sorry he takes forever to get ready.  
  
Her son: I'm coming mom, can my friend come sleep over to.... EMMA???????  
  
Emma: JAY what are you doing here ???  
  
Jay: I live here. What are you doing here?  
  
Emma: Great, I'm your new neighbor.  
  
Jay: Oh Joy. Mom can we move?  
  
Rose: Jay, stop it you are being very rude to our guests. Tell her you are sorry now!!  
  
Jay I'm sorry, now like I was saying, can Sean come over tonight?  
  
Rose: Sure.  
  
Emma: Mom, can I go home?  
  
Spike: Emma, no its not going to be that bad.  
  
Emma:(whispering) But mom I hate him and sean's coming over.  
  
Snake: Emma, that's enough, now you are going to stay and eat dinner.  
  
_**What will happen at dinner?**_


	2. The dinner from hell

_At Jay's house._  
  
_**KNOCK KNOCK**_  
  
Jay: I'll get it.  
  
_Jay opens the door and Sean is standing on the other side.  
_  
Jay: Hey man what's up?  
  
Sean: Are you aware that you live next door to Emma?  
  
Jay: Yes I am, she's in my living room now.  
  
Sean: Man why didn't you tell me she was going to be here?  
  
Jay: I didn't know her and her parents were going to be coming. This really sucks because I now live next door to little Miss Save the World and Mr. Archie Simpson, who names their child Archie?  
  
Sean: Great, her parents are here too. I think I'm gonna go home.  
  
Jay: Man Sean you can't go home now. We have plans remember?  
  
Sean: Come on Jay, I don't think we should do it. What if we get caught?  
  
Jay: Are you chickening out man? You little chicken.  
  
Sean: No I'm not chickening out, I just think that its not a very good idea.  
  
Jay: Its a wonderful idea, when everyone gets to school Monday, they won't know what hit them. Oh, by the way where's Ellie?  
  
Sean: We had a fight and she left, I think it might be over between us.  
  
Rose: JAY, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?  
  
Jay: ITS JUST SEAN.  
  
Rose: WELL YOU AND SEAN GET IN HERE, DINNERS ALMOST DONE!!  
  
Jay: COMING IN A MINUTE MOM!!!  
  
_Rose is now talking to Spike and Snake._  
  
Rose: I hope you don't mind that I invited Sean over, he and Jay are best friends.  
  
Spike: Oh no, Sean and Emma used to date and Sean used to be over at our house all of the time.  
  
Theresa:You dated Sean? Gross  
  
Emma: Thanks a lot mom, for telling everyone my business.  
  
Snake: Don't be such a drama queen Emma.  
  
Emma: I'm not being a drama queen but would you like me to tell her about your life mom or how about yours snake?  
  
Spike: Calm down Emma. I am very sorry Rose.  
  
Rose: Oh no its ok.  
  
_Jay and Sean walk in the living room._

  
Jay: Whats with all the yelling?  
  
Rose: oh its nothing. Dinner should be ready in a little bit.  
  
Spike: Hey Sean. How have you been?  
  
Sean: Hi Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Simpson. I've been ok, and you guys.  
  
Snake: Oh we can't complain.  
  
Sean: Thats nice.  
  
Rose: ok dinner's ready.  
  
_Everyone goes to the dinning room. Once Rose serves the food they all start eating.  
  
_Emma: Ummmmm Sean..... can you please pass the bread rolls?  
  
Sean: Yeah here you go.  
  
_Sean throws a roll at Emma.  
_  
Emma: well thanks a lot Sean.  
  
Jay: Can you pass the potato salad Mrs Nelson?  
  
Emma: No I got it mom.  
  
_Emma throws the potato salad at Sean and it goes all over him._  
  
Spike: EMMA!!!!!! Apoligize to him right now young lady!!!  
  
Emma: Why should i apoligize to him??  
  
Sean: I can't believe you just did that!!!!!  
  
_Sean throws some pudding at Emma._  
  
Theresa: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_There is food fling everywheres. The food fight is now over._  
  
Rose: This is one big mess.  
  
Spike: Don't worry about it, because Emma is going to clean it up.  
  
Emma: But mom, Sean started it.  
  
Rose: Well Sean is going to help you clean it up.  
  
Theresa: Emma you can come up to my room and get cleaned up.  
  
Emma: Ok thanks Theresa.  
  
_Spike and Snake leave and Emma goes upstairs to get cleaned up, on her way up she sees a picture of Jay with two guys._  
  
Emma: Theresa, Who are these guys.  
  
Theresa: Oh thats my dad and my brother.  
  
Emma: Where are they?  
  
Theresa: About a year and a half ago they died in a car accident.  
  
Emma: I am so sorry.  
  
Theresa: Oh Its ok. But ever since they died Jay has become very horrible and mean. We used to be best friends now he is so mean to my mom and me.  
  
_Sean is waiting for Emma downstairs to get started.  
_  
Sean: EMMA, HURRY UP.  
  
Emma: I'm coming Hold on. I'm here, ya happy now. Now can we get started.  
  
_Sean and Emma are cleaning up when Jay and Alex walk in.  
_  
Alex: What is she doing at you house?  
  
Jay: I'd like you to meet my new neighbor, Emma Nelson.  
  
Alex: You live next door to her?  
  
Jay: Come on man we have to go.  
  
Sean: We are almost finished.  
  
Sean and Emma get finished and Emma goes upstairs to Theresa's room.  
  
Emma: Hey Theresa where's you bathroom?  
  
Theresa: Two doors down on the left.  
  
_Emma walks into the bathroom while Jay, Alex, and Sean are sneaking out of the window.  
_  
Jay: What are you still doing here?  
  
Emma: well i was coming to use the bathroom, but i see its occupied.  
  
Alex: Don't you have a restroom at your own house?  
  
Emma: Yeah, i am just gonna go.  
  
_Emma gets back into Theresa's room.  
_  
Emma: Well I'm gonna go now.  
  
Theresa: Hey do you wanna stay and sleep over?  
  
Emma: I don't know  
  
Theresa: Come on its gonna be so much fun.  
  
Emma: I guess so, but I have to go home and get some clotes really quick.  
  
Theresa: Ok see you in about five minutes.


	3. The prank from hell

**Its been a really long time (2 years) since i updated this story. If ya'lls are interested i will continue where i left off!**

_At Degrassi_

Sean: Come on you guys I have a terrible feeling about this.

Alex: Quit being such a wimp, suck it up baby.

Jay: Yeah man, we came this far, we are gonna do it.

Sean: Ok lets do it.

Sean, Jay, and Alex break into Degrassi and put raw fish and shrimp into the lockers and vents.

Jay: Dude, this will be awesome. I can't wait to see the look on everybodys' face on Monday!

Alex: Now it wasn't that bad huh Sean.

Sean: No, it was actually fun.

_As they are walking out of the school they hear cop sirens._

Jay: Shit man.

Alex: Great I am so dead.

Sean: Oh yeah this has been so much fun.

_Emma is at Jay's house playing dolls with his sister._

Rose: EMMA THERESA CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!

_Emma and Theresa go down stairs._

Emma: Yes Ms. Hogart

Rose: Jay has gotten his self into some trouble, I have to go get him. Do you mind watching Theresa for a little bit?

Emma: Sure, its ok.

_Emma's cell phone rings. She goes to the bathroom to answer it._

Emma: Thats funny, its Sean.

Emma: Hello

Sean: Em, can you do me a favor?

Emma: It depends on what the favor is.

Sean: I need you to come get me out of jail.

Emma: I don't have any money to get you out of jail.

Sean: Em, come on. I can't stay the night in jail.

Emma: What about Ellie?

Sean: We broke up, Em i really need you.

Emma: Ok, I'll try.

_They hang up._

Emma: Ms. Hogart, I have to go. Ummmm... My mom just called, my little brother is sick.

Rose: Ok Theresa I guess you will have to come with me.

Emma: I am really sorry.

_Emma goes to her house. Emma is searching her room for money. She goes upstairs and sees her mom's purse. She takes some money out of her mom's purse. Emma waits until Ms. Hogart gets back before she leaves._

Emma: Mom I am going back next door. I just forgot my bra.

Spike: Ok sweetie, have fun. I love you.

Emma: I love you too mom.

_Emma and Sean are walking home._

Sean: Thanks Em, I don't know what I would do without you.

Emma: Its no problem.

Sean: Yes it is. I am always getting in trouble, and you always bail me out.

Emma: Well I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt.

Sean: Em, you still care about me after all that stuff I did to you?

Emma: Yeah, I guess you never stop caring about your first love.

Sean: Emma, I still love you too.

Emma: I can't go back there, I just can't. I loved you, but I don't anymore. Its over, you dumped me.

Sean: Em, I am sorry...

_Emma runs to her house._

Sean: Great, I am always screwing up. I never stopped loving that girl.

**_What will happen next?_**


End file.
